Su
”I’m Su-re about it!!" - Su's catchphrase during introduction. Soohorang (Su in Cyber Hero series) is official mascot of the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyongchang. He also appears as a licensed crossover guest character and debuts in Cyber Hero: Codename C. In the Season 1 episode of Cyber Hero: Source of Power "Sub-Zero!", he was confronted and kidnapped by Cryo Cyber then taken to the abandoned Cryonics Lab until he was rescued by Cyber Guy with the help of his friend Vincy (which appears in his armored form). In the near season finale of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, Su still hiding under the protagonist bed but he came out from nowhere after Natalia adopted Vincy. However, he and J.A.K.E went trying to sneak in the other room in order to find Vincy. Background Su's appearance is based on Sooharang except he does not have an Olympic logo in his tummy. Trivia *Just like Vincy, Su does not have the 2018 Olympics logo on his tummy. *His name in the Cyber Heroes series, Su, was deprived from the mascot’s actual name in the olympics, Soohorang. *He and Vincy are also mention the upcoming FIFA World Cup. *There has been a controversy that the IOC used Su for the closing ceremony of the 2018 Olympics, saying that Crystal Productions (developers of the Cyber Hero Series) sue the IOC. However, the company announced that the IOC had no intentions in trying to copyright the series and that the drones couldn’t form the small Olympic rings and the 2018 Winter Olympic logo. **Crystal Productions did not own the mascot but gained permission by the IOC as Crystal Productions is eager to glorify the Olympic Games. *He enjoys dancing to Gangnam Style. *Every fan of Team Icewind (South Korean team of Glacier Games) mistakes for the real Soohorang. **Also he mentions the official mascot's name and he disliked calling him with that name because the Glacier Games committee will not be proud of this. *He dislikes every members of the Yokawa Haikatzu especially Team Yokawan, one of the unauthorized teams who causes troubles during the Glacier Games. *Su will appear in Cyber Hero: Source of Power as a guest debut along with the returning licensed guest Vincy. *His caretaker is Seoung-Park. Seoung-Park cared for him ever since he was born after his parents strangely went missing. However, it appears that his parents are exterminated by the Yokawa Haikatzu. After the loss of his parents, he was given to Fawn-Fallgrass but Seoung-Park wanted to go with him. *It appears that Su is actually a cybernoid based on the licensed mascot just like Vincy. *His favorite video game genre are fighting and RTS games. *There is a female counterpart of Su which is Suilin. *He will be voiced by Lara Jill Miller. *He has a South Korean accent. *It appears that Su has ten siblings which are around in South Korea. However, he, Vincy, and Suilin must find them. *He has a poster of him in Princess Icy's room. Quotes "Pick-a-boo!" - One of his catchphrases. "I love it here in Pyongchang. It is just more spacious." - During the Glacier Games. "Soohorang? Who's Soohorang??" - When mistakenly by a South Korean fan for the official mascot. "I am NOT Soohorang. My name is Su, the cybernoid of symbolism and a best friend, adoptive brother of Vincy. I am NOT just a mascot.." - Replied to all South Korean fans who tried to chase him. "Those pests killed my parents and humiliated my entire family.." - When he mentions the Yokawa Haikatzu. "Ideki-Shida has been killed! Rejoice!" - When he noticed Vincy that Ideki-Shida is finally killed. "I'll be right back, Vincy. Those guys are trying to enter the stadium without authorization." - To Vincy when he spotted a surveillance video that the Team Yokawan are trying to enter. "Pick-a-boo! You guys are all unauthorized to enter!" - To all Team Yokawan members at the entrance of the stadium. "WHAAT!? Who dares you guys calling me SOOHORANG, you freaking basterds?! All the South Korean fans and Team Icewind apologized for calling me that name except for you guys!!"'' - To all Team Yokawan members calling Su the official mascot's name.'' "You know guys, the Games are over and then all of you are disqualified! You guys are all CHEATERS!!" - To all Team Yokawan members thinking that the games are still going on. "Well, I saw you guys at the surveillance video that all of you are trying to enter without authorization." - To all Team Yokawan members at the entrance of the stadium. "Ha! You guys are trying to resist!? Now all of you are going to be eliminated!" - To all Team Yokawan members who resists to enter the stadium. "Meet my special guest appearance... " - To all Team Yokawan members before Steel Tiger called in to eliminate them. "Steel Tiger...." - When Steel Tiger called in to attack them. "Great job Steel Tiger! That's a honorable spirit of South Korea! Maybe will meet you next time." - To Steel Tiger before he leaves. "So long Team Yokawan Basterds! You'll never go to Beijing!" - To all Team Yokawan after they all being killed. "Phew! Those suckers will teach them a lesson in the Scourge. Hope they will never rebuilt again." - Replied to Vincy about the death of Team Yokawan. "Finally, the Glacier Games are over. Now I going to have a reunification party with Vincy" - After the Games are finished. "VINCY!!" - When he met Vincy thinking that he almost left him but not. "Next target, the entire Yokawa Haikatzu. He and his company who killed my parents and humiliated my entire family. He's too genocidal to us. Just be careful to your next mission." - Telling Cyber Guy to eliminate Yokawa Haikatzu "Woah! It looks like someone's liked me too." - When he and Vincy are being surprised by Suilin. "Wow! Thanks for saving me from that Freezy Dude, I almost turned me into an ice popsicle.." - After being saved by Cyber Guy and Vincy from Cryo Cyber "Chris, your affiliation is so awesome! I am also a part of SKY as a guest member with Vincy. For both of us, we still support your heroic deeds." - To Chris-Skywarp describing the entire SKY Federation. "WHAT???! Yokawans has a rogue AI??! This could be redicilous! That means the Yokawans has not over yet!" - Describing the Yokawa Haikatzu's own AI. "Without Ideki-Shida, the Yokawans has never give up and they are getting much more worser." "I would Never, EVER trust them because those guys humiliated my family especially my siblings!" - Thinking of how the Yokawa Haikatzu treated him and his family. "How dare you mocked my friend Vincy to just taken one of my sibling as a hostage??! You are the worst of the WORST that I ever seen!!" - To Impostor Vincy begging him to release Sumijun. "DON'T DARE YOU CALL ME SOOHORANG, YOU FAKER!" - To Imposter Vincy for calling him Su as the official mascot's name. "Release Sumijun right now OR I will turn you into an ice popsicle!" - To Imposter Vincy "Don't ever treat my sibling like that because your NOT HIS CARETAKER!" - To Imposter Vincy attempting to treat him as his caretaker. "Try to make an evil clone of me, Faker! You just broke one law then you'll be arrested for that!" - To Imposter Vincy for trying to make an evil version of Su in order to commit crime. "You wanna have a party with us? Try to invite these ones!" - When the Cyber Hero versions of the 2020 mascots are called in to face Imposter Vincy. "OOMG!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!" - After he noticed that Ideki-Shida is still alive. "I thought our heroes brought Ideki down, but actually it was just a trick." - When he noticed that the one that Harumi killed was a wrong cybernoid. "Finally, Ideki is dead once again. Btw, IT'S A CURSE!! The YOKAWANS ARE STILL LIVES!! DON'T GIVE UP CYBER HERO!! FINISH THEM OFF!!" - When he expected that Ideki got killed again, but the Yokawans aren't giving up. Gallery Su_Ver_2.png SuAndVincyCard2018.png|Appearance in the Winter Olympics themed card along with Vincy. VincyAndSu.png|With Vincy. GG2018 Closing.png|Appearance in the special Olympic themed card handing over the Olympic Flag to Li-Snowfall. Intel-Drone-Olympics-Closing-10.jpg|A drone show during the 2018 Closing Ceremony in Pyongchang forming in a shape of the Olympic Mascot, Soohorang. Note: He has an exact similar appearance to Su which he doesn't have an Olympic Logo in his tummy. CHMascotGuests.png|Su (Right), along with Vincy and MIRA-20. Category:Licensed Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Korean Cybernoids Category:Winter-based Cybernoids